<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning coffee, and hot chocolate... and pizza by bartcnwinterhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107840">morning coffee, and hot chocolate... and pizza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartcnwinterhawk/pseuds/bartcnwinterhawk'>bartcnwinterhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Depressed Clint Barton, Height Differences, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartcnwinterhawk/pseuds/bartcnwinterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, there’s something strange about Clint Barton, but Bucky can’t quite put his finger on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning coffee, and hot chocolate... and pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something unusual about Clint Barton, today, not that Bucky Barnes knew him particularly well.</p><p>He seemed different this morning, more weird than usual. He appeared quieter. Clint wasn’t one of the loudest, but he certainly wasn’t the quietest, he tended to make small sarcastic comments, sometime Bucky would snicker at them. </p><p>Weary, Bucky entered the shared living room of the avengers tower hoping that no one was there, but to his dismay the blue-eyed archer was sat in the corner on one of the smaller sofas. He was watching a movie, although it was awfully quiet. Clint was wearing dark grey sweatpants and a light purple t-shirt that was too small for him. Clint had dirty blond hair that flopped down, as it wasn’t hair sprayed up like every other time Bucky had seen him. </p><p>Bucky and Clint weren’t friends, colleagues but not friends. The two of them had hardly spend any time together outside of missions, but still Bucky knew there was something different about him, but he couldn’t pin point what. </p><p>Clint made no movement when Bucky walked in, he didn’t acknowledge him at all. </p><p>An unresponsive Clint Barton was the same as a room to himself, and Bucky was glad. He hated when his mornings were disturbed. Bucky preferred to come downstairs and drink his hot chocolate and eat his breakfast in silence as he looked over New York City, disruption in this routine changed the entire outcome of his day. </p><p>Bucky sat down, his bowl of cereal in his lap. Clint was eating too, a box of cold pizza in his lap from the night before. If Clint was still eating his pizza, then surely nothing too bad was up with him. </p><p>It was early morning, far too early to be eating pizza, the sun hadn’t risen fully yet. Bucky wondered why Clint was awake, usually he was the only person awake in the tower at this time. He was unsure if Clint had even slept, maybe he was still sat eating the pizza from the night before. </p><p>Turning his attention off the other man, he looked down at his own bowl of food, eating it quickly. </p><p>Bucky tried to take his mind off the strange man, but he was intrigued. </p><p>Subtly his eyes went back to the man, hoping that Clint hadn’t noticed. Bucky looked him up and down, his feet were bear he could see the bandage wrapped tightly around his left ankle, he had been there when he tripped, funnily enough it was after the fight had ended. Clint always seemed to have some kind of injury, either his legs or his arms, and the majority of the time he sported a band aid on his nose. Bucky wondered how such a guy could be an avenger when he was always getting injured, but at the same time it reminded him that Clint was just a human, unlike him. </p><p>“Clint?” Bucky said. His voice was coarse and deep, it was the first time he had spoken in days. </p><p>“Clint?” He said a little louder, catching the man’s attention. </p><p>“Oh, hey James, didn’t realise you came in.” That was weird Bucky though the was rather loud coming into the room after accidentally banging the door against the wall. </p><p>“It’s Bucky.” He replied sternly. </p><p>“I’m more of a first names kinda guy.” Clint chuckled, he was speaking rather loudly, but he seemed unaware to that fact.</p><p>Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, almost angrily. </p><p>Clint turned back to his pizza, stuffing the second to last slice into his mouth, leaving one last slice of pepperoni pizza in the box, and then he watched the tv. Bucky Barnes had decided that Clint Barton was weird. Bucky Barnes also decided that Clint Barton was the kind of guy to befriend. </p><p>As Bucky went to speak, Clint stood up and left the room without even saying goodbye. </p><p>Ten minutes later, he returned. This time he had something in his hand, and behind him followed a dog. Bucky had only seen the dog a few times before, when Steve had taken him for a walk, he had been told the name of the dog but he couldn’t quite remember. </p><p>“James, this is Lucky, or you can call him pizza dog.” Clint sat down, not in the same chair as before, this time on the larger sofa, the same one Bucky was sat on. </p><p>“Pizza Dog?”</p><p>“One sec,” Clint paused as he fiddled with something purple by his ear, “Sorry what did you say?”</p><p>“Pizza dog? Why pizza dog?”</p><p>“He likes pizza.”</p><p>“Oh right, what were you doing?” Bucky asked curiously. </p><p>“My hearing aids, I thought I should put them in so we could get to talking.” Clint smiled, he had a friendly smile, the kind of smile Bucky would be happy to see more often.</p><p>“You’re deaf?”</p><p>“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Bucky shook his head, how was he supposed to know. </p><p>“Right well yeah, I didn’t expect to be seeing anyone just yet.” With early morning training sessions, Clint was used to being the first one awake. </p><p>“I’m always awake at this time, you’re not.” Bucky replied, confused. </p><p>“I’m usually out shooting.” Their conversation continued, the two of them learning that for the past year they had missed running into each other in the kitchen by just ten minutes every morning. </p><p>Bucky found himself relaxing whilst talking to Clint. Ever since moving into the Avengers tower it had been rare for him to hold a conversation with anyone other than Nat and Steve. </p><p>James Barnes learnt a lot about Clint Barton that morning, but he wanted to know more. Every morning from then he waited in the living room for just ten minutes longer, and eventually he did learn more about the archer. They spoke every morning whilst Clint drank his coffee and Bucky had a hot chocolate with marshmallows, but during the day they hardly saw one another. Their friendship was kept a secret and Bucky Barnes liked it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi so this is my first fanfic so it’s not too great but hey ho hope you enjoyed :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>